


Kryptonian Space Heater

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena smiled fondly at her girlfriend and she rubbed her tired eyes. She knew Kara loved to cuddle, but sometimes it was hard when she was so damn hot.





	Kryptonian Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. Suit
> 
> This probably isn't the kind of suit you guys were thinking of and I'm honestly not sure where this even came from. I'm very tired. 
> 
> I also apologize for this one being so short (I'm very dead right now) and it not being that close to the prompt/theme thingy of the day lol. I tried my best.

Lena snuggled close to Kara like a koala and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's warm body. The months were getting colder and she was glad that her Kryptonian girlfriend ran warmer than humans did.

The young woman clung to Kara's front as she snuggled her face into the blonde's chest with a content sigh.

She quickly drifted off to sleep with Kara stroking her dark hair slowly. 

They cuddled close in their sleep when Lena suddenly jerked awake at around 3:00 am. She was sweating profusely and found that Kara had a vice grip around her waist, face buried between her breasts.

Lena smiled fondly at her girlfriend and she rubbed her tired eyes. Lena smiled fondly at her girlfriend and she rubbed her tired eyes. She knew Kara loved to cuddle, but sometimes it was hard when she was so damn hot. Despite the chilliness outside, Lena was beginning to sweat more as she tried to get Kara to let go of her a little bit so she could breathe. 

Kara maintained her steel-like grip around Lena as she let out soft snores against Lena's shirt.

Lena huffed as she looked around to see if she could find a way to cool herself down. She slid down in Kara's grip so she could kick off her pants and underwear as she sighed in relief when the cool sheets touched her bare legs. 

She tried to turn in Kara's grip but Kara wouldn't budge and trying to move her was like trying to move a boulder. Lena huffed in frustration as she knew she didn't want to wake Kara up. The blonde had been busy with writing articles and superhero duty the whole week. The first thing she did yesterday when she arrived home was to fall asleep on the bed, not even taking the time to take off her Supergirl suit. Lena knew how exhausted her girlfriend could get so Lena wanted her to sleep.

Lena somehow managed to get her shirt off and was glad that she wasn't wearing a bra. She pushed all of her clothing to the floor, a problem that she could deal with later, as she hummed when her bare skin was finally expose dot the cool air of the bedroom.

Lena rested a hand on the back of Kara's head as she fell back asleep, in her 'birthday suit' naked as the day she was born.

Hours later, sunlight filtered through the windows as Kara felt the rays on her skin. She blinked slowly as she snuggled further into Lena's smooth skin of her breast.

Wait a minute…skin? Kara pulled back as her eyes widened to find her holding a very naked Lena Luthor. Kara's seen Lena naked of course but that didn't stop the full body flush that she got seeing Lena's beautiful body, the sun reflecting off pale skin.

Kara distinctly remembered falling asleep with Lena fully clothed as she tried to remember if anything happened last night. She had no clue as she just guessed she'd ask Lena later. 

She rested her cheek on Lena's sternum, tracing random patterns on the underside of her breast near her ribs as she took in the younger woman's beauty.

"Mmh, why you staring at me?" Lena mumbled after a few minutes, blinking at Kara with a sleepy smile.

Kara grinned, chin coming up to rest on Lena's stomach as she looked up at the love of her life, "you're just beautiful that's all."

Lena smiled as she reached down to brush Kara's hair out of her face and gently cup her cheek. Her long fingers stroked over Kara's cheekbones with reverence.

Kara turned her head to gently kiss the tips of Lena's fingers with a loving smile, eyes crinkling in the corners, "love you."

Lena's sleepy smile always melted Kara's heart as the Luthor pulled her up closer to her body.

Kara let Lena move her as they were now even closer so that Kara could nuzzle her face in the crook of Lena's neck.

"Quick question, not that I don't love it, but why are you naked?" 

Lena looked down, suddenly remembering that yes she was indeed naked, as she laughed slightly.

"You're a Kryptonian space heater," is all Lena said in response provoking a laugh out of her girlfriend.

"That I am babe, that I am," Kara grinned, kissing the freckle on Lena's neck and closing her eyes once more to bask in the sunlight and the warm body of her girl.


End file.
